


When Allison and Lydia exchanged ‘I Love You’s

by presumablynot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presumablynot/pseuds/presumablynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your words don’t come out exactly right on the first try, there’s nothing wrong with a little trial-and-error</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Allison and Lydia exchanged ‘I Love You’s

**Author's Note:**

> written for [thegirlwhocriedfoxface](http://thegirlwhocriedfoxface.tumblr.com), winner of my 1k fanfic giveaway  
> thanks to [pythiaspeaks](http://pythaspeaks.tumblr.com) for beta reading

**_ The First Time Allison and Lydia exchanged ‘I Love You’s _ **

They’d been dating for almost a year and never actually said the words. Allison started to worry. They did love each other, right? She definitely thought so. She’d liked her ever since her first day at Beacon Hills High School when they met. She was downright smitten by the time they went on their first real date a few weeks later. In the months that followed they spent so much time together joking around, kissing, cramming together for tests, going on double dates with Scott and Stiles, and passing notes in class, that infatuation must have transitioned into love somewhere along the way.

Allison felt it. She hoped Lydia did too. She just wanted to get it out in the open before their anniversary, just in case. If anything went wrong it couldn’t be on their big day.

She invited Lydia over to dinner with intentions to drop the L-bomb afterwards, when they were alone in her room.

Lydia rang the bell and Allison let her in after a quick kiss at the doorway. “Come in, my dad made lasagna tonight,” Allison said.

Allison was nervous throughout the whole dinner, and as hard as she pretended not to be, she was a terrible actor. Chris kept on asking what was wrong, and she said that she was fine, but she was clearly jittery, and she glanced at the clock across the dining room a few too many times. Victoria gave her a strange look but said nothing. Lydia just pursed her lips and stayed out of it, assuming she’d walked into a family argument.

As soon as they were done clearing the dishes and putting away the leftovers, Lydia was glad to escape upstairs, away from the palpable tension, with Allison trailing behind her.

“What was all that about?” Lydia finally asked as she sat down on Allison’s bed.

“What was what about?”

“Your anxiety levels through the roof all through dinner? Almost breaking a plate? Ring a bell?”

Allison thought for a moment. “I was distracted.”

“You’re being way more cryptic than usual, Allie. Distracted by what?”

“I love you,” she said defensively. “I was distracted because I wanted to tell you how much I love you.”

“That shouldn’t be a chore,” Lydia said, getting irritated, “Something that you have to work yourself up to saying.”

“I just wanted it to be right the first time I say it, Lydia. I just wanted-” But she knew it wasn’t right. It came out messy and nervous and totally uncomfortable and Lydia hadn’t said it back, which was making it difficult for Allison to breath properly.

The next day, Lydia texted Allison I love you too. Sorry about the fight. Are we ok? The whole thing stung, but at least Lydia said it back. Things could get back to normal.

 

**_The Second Time Allison and Lydia exchanged ‘I Love You’s_ **

On the Saturday of their anniversary, Lydia surprised Allison with hike and a picnic. Lydia normally didn’t like outdoorsy things, but Allison loved hiking, so it was worth it to get a little dirty one day out of the year.

They smiled and joked all the way up the trail, and Allison even managed to refrain from making fun of Lydia’s reactions to the wildlife. Mostly.

They got to the picnic area, where Lydia set down the basket. She opened it up and gave Allison the daffodils that were tucked away inside with the food.

“They’re so pretty! And this hike has been so much fun. Thank you. Here,” Allison said, reaching into her own bag, “I have something for you too” She handed Lydia a scrapbook. It was handmade and beautifully decorated. She watched Lydia gleefully flip through.

“I love you, Allison. This album is so great.”

Allison’s heart raced as her mind flashed back to that night a month ago, and after a brief but definitely noticeable pause, she choked out the words “I love you too.”

Lydia’s eyes widened and eyebrows went up. She had consciously decided that it would be good to mention that she loved Allison, but she didn’t think Allison would still be stuck in this emotional block or whatever it was.

She didn’t want to start things up again on their anniversary of all days, so she just shook out her head a bit and exhaled. She pointed to a picture on the page that was open. “This one is so cute.”

“You should see the last page,” Allison said. “I even included a real gift.”

Lydia flipped to the end and saw a necklace tucked into the sleeve of an otherwise empty page. “I left that page blank so we could put in a picture of you wearing it,” Allison clarified. She took her phone from her pocket and opened up the camera app. Lydia was putting the necklace on.

“This is so pretty,” she said, holding the pendant in her hand so she could look at it even when she was wearing it.  Allison held up her phone, ready to capture the image. “Wait, you should be in it too!” Lydia said. Allison agreed and went to stand beside her girlfriend, one arm around her waist and the other holding the camera selfie-style.

They examined the photo they just too. “You look hot,” Allison said definitively.

“You always think I look hot,” Lydia said.

“Well maybe that’s because you always do look hot.”

Lydia smiled. Their date wasn’t magical, but it was still very, very good. She didn’t much like magic anyway- so far it only caused her and her friends trouble.

 

**_The Third Time Allison and Lydia exchanged ‘I Love You’s_ **

Allison caught the flu. She very rarely got sick, so when she did she was particularly miserable.

Lydia spent hours in Allison’s room with her, making sure she was well fed and entertained, and had plenty of access to Netflix. She kept a book on Linear Algebra with her for those times that Allie dozed off.

When she came back from a soup run, Allison lit up with joy, as if Lydia herself had invented chicken soup. “I looove you,” she gushed. “You take such good care of me and I love you for it. I love you when I’m healthy too, just so you know.” Lydia placed the bowl on Allison’s night table with a spoon and she started eating it as soon as she sat herself up enough.

Allison Argent was a hunter. That meant her guard was always up, even when she tried to let it down. But this day she was sick and vulnerable, and she was completely open. Lydia hated to relish in her girlfriend’s pain, but this particular side-effect was refreshing. It’s possible that the flu meds had something to do with it, but that didn’t make it any less real, Lydia told herself. And she was right.

She fluffed Allison’s pillow while she wasn’t leaning on it, and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I love you too, Allie. So much, in fact, that I’m willing to collect your dirty tissues.”

Allison may have been off her game, but she could still pick up on the sass. “Sorry. I’ll try to aim for the garbage can better. Usually my aim’s pretty good.” Lydia refrained from pointing out the inherent difference between carefully poising an arrow to shoot when standing up and casually flinging a sticky tissue across the room when stuck in bed. She’d no doubt be back to doing the former in a few days.

 

**_The Fourth Time Allison and Lydia exchanged ‘I Love You’s_ **

It rolled off their tongues like the most natural thing. And the fifth, and the sixth, and the hundredth, and the thousandth time. After the time Allison had said it fully and enthusiastically while bedridden, it stopped being a performance or an announcement, and turned into something that felt right.

They both just kept on saying “I love you” any chance they got because it was undeniably true and it felt amazing to hear it out loud.


End file.
